This application requests partial funding for the first Summer Conference on the Biochemistry and Pharmacology of S-Adenosylmethionine and Methylation, to be held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB), August 15-20, 1993, at Copper Mountain, Colorado. the participants will be limited to 150 basic and clinical scientists, selected on the basis of their expertise and interests in the field. There will be nine major scientific sessions, each with four oral presentations by experts in each specific field, as well as open discussion. In addition, there will be four poster sessions, which will allow the other participants to present their data for broad discussions with all conference participants. The 36 scientist speakers have accepted invitations, and 99 other participants have already registered, with the conference co-chairs, for the poster sessions. the topics to be discussed will be recent advances in the following subjects: Nucleic Acid Methylation (2 sessions); S- Adenosylhomocysteine (3 sessions); Protein Methylation; S- Adenosylhomocysteine; HIV and Methylation; and RNA Methylation. The Conference will offer a dynamic and timely discourse on methylation, and S-adenosylmethionine, and their importance in basic and clinical research, and will promote interdisciplinary interaction between pharmacologists, clinicians, cell biologists, protozoologists, virologists, and plant biochemists with interests ranging from HIV to depression. This meeting is the only conference on this topic since 1985, and should stimulate collaborative research effort and point to therapeutic directions for future research on methylation and S-adenosylmethionine.